


Banda Sonora

by Ta_Ma



Category: Kane (Band), Music RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Voice Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como pasa el tiempo Chris cuando Steve no está en casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banda Sonora

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Estos dos bombones no me pertenecen (más quisiera yo). Son suyos (y el uno del otro) y no creo de verdad que hagan estas cosas (al menos, no en público). Así que todo esto es ficción y no gano nada con esto.

La voz de Steve suena a través de los altavoces de la mini cadena que tienen en la sala, Chris está sentado en el suelo con unos papeles en las rodillas, intenta escribir pero no puede concentrarse y solo puede pensar en Steve, que sigue cantando en la mini cadena.

 

Se estira y pone los papeles en el suelo, garabatea algo ininteligible y espera que llegue la inspiración, pero la voz de Steve registrada solo le calienta, solo puede pensar en meter los dedos en los largos cabellos rubios y besarle, joder le haría una canción pero está caliente y cuando está caliente no le salen canciones de amor.

 

Se levanta porque está nervioso y porque empieza a dolerle la polla de estar tumbado bocabajo intentando ignorar el calentón que le provoca la voz suave de Steve, joder, maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió poner su último disco para inspirarse. Ahora está caliente y Steve no va a volver del estudio hasta dentro de un par de horas. Mierda.

 

Se sienta en la butaca de tocar de Steve –si, el rubio tiene su butaca de tocar la guitarra, una vieja y medio destartalada en la que siempre se sienta cuando espera que le salga algo.- pero no para ver si le transmite inspiración, eso ya lo ha dejado por inútil, lo que quiere es sacarse ese calentón de encima como sea. Se recuesta en la butaca y huele a Steve en ella y eso le pone todavía más.

El CD sigue sonando y Chris está tan duro que cuando empieza a tocarse por encima del pantalón casi lloriquea de la impresión, se desabrocha los vaqueros con lentitud y cierra los ojos cuando cuela su mano dentro, puede imaginar a Steve tocándole suave, poniéndole a cien y llevándole al borde para luego dejarle con las ganar mientras se aparta para desnudarse.

 

Sigue acariciándose con más contención a la que está acostumbrado, con el nombre de Steve en los labios, quiere tenerle allí para meterse en su boca y montar un campamento en ella para quedarse a vivir ahí dentro. Quiere lamerle la clavícula mientras le toca. Quiere oírle suplicar por más. Está demasiado duro como para aguantar mucho y el “joder” que escucha se camufla lo suficiente entre la música como para que no se de cuenta de inmediato. Abre los ojos cuando es consciente de su presencia, acaba de correrse sobre su estómago y le pesa el cuerpo.

 

-       Joder Kane, no puede dejarte solo. – se queja el rubio dejando su guitarra en el suelo.

-       No…- se ríe con esa risa casi animal y Steve tiene que agarrarle del pelo para que abra la boca y besarle bien porque si no se muere ahí mismo.

 

Le ha visto masturbarse en su butaca, con su disco sonando y jadeando su nombre entre labios y ya puede morirse en paz porque esto no se ve todos los días.

El jodido Christian Kane.

Quiere preguntarle qué coño tiene que hacer con lo que tiene entre las piernas después de verle así ahora que él ya se ha corrido.

Se lo pregunta porque es Chris y no va a escandalizarse y Chris le pone una mano en la entrepierna y sonríe de esa forma que no augura nada bueno.

 

-       Ya veremos Carlson. Ya veremos.- y tira de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros para que se acerque más, mira hacia arriba un instante y puede verle los dientes cuando los usa para deslizar la cremallera metálica que se clava en la polla mientras con su mano libre, la que no tiene puesta justo debajo de sus huevos para alejar su cordura, desabrocha el botón, abre bien la tela y tira para que descienda, la polla de Steve se mueve como un resorte y le golpea la nariz, el rubio suelta un gemido lastimero.- Steve.- su nombre en los labios de Chris es casi un gruñido.- Esa manía tuya de no llevar calzoncillos siempre me corta el rollo…- Carlson tiene confusión en el rostro.- …no puedo jugar con ellos… tú siempre juegas con los míos.- casi se corre con el puchero de Christian. Le da escalofríos pensar que esa expresión solo la han visto él y su madre… aunque espera que su madre nunca le haya visto así.

-       Cállate Kane.- suelta con voz autoritaria, Chris levanta la vista y sonríe, pero cuando ve que la expresión seria del rubio no se deshace solo encuentra una forma para obedecerle.

 

Se mete la polla dura de Steve en la boca y succiona con fuerza, a Carlson le tiemblan las piernas, la mini cadena sigue encendida con Steve cantando y sus propios gemidos se mezclan con la música, Chris le lame, le besa y le chupa como si quisiera volverle del revés.

 

Steve se corre sin avisar, aunque Chris sabe perfectamente que va a hacerlo, con los ojos cerrados y repitiendo la palabra “Chris” como un salmo, Kane le limpia con la lengua y el rubio da gracias a Dios porque esa lengua es por lo menos una creación divina –después, cuando le pasen los efectos del orgasmo se dará cuenta de que ha estado blasfemando y se sentirá mal por ello, aunque no mucho.- Christian le conoce lo suficiente como para saber que después de correrse le cuenta bastante esfuerzo mantenerse en pie, así que después de subirle los vaqueros tira de él para que se siente sobre sus piernas, Steve se agarra a sus hombros y le besa lento y muy suave, la música sigue sonando y ayuda a aumentar este estado de somnolencia en que han quedado.

 

Fin


End file.
